The Virgin Diary
by Gabriela Romero
Summary: High schoolers are the worst. Their lives are so boring they can't stop themselves from causing drama for others. And what is their latest idea of harmless fun? The Virgin Diary. Mimi and Tai have nothing to do with it, but that doesn't stop others from throwing their names into the mix. The consequences are breakups, heartache, and good ol' sex. Rated R for sex. Michi.


This came about because I heard about Digimon Adventure Tri (if you don't know what that is WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO GOOGLE THAT SHIT) and I went to their website and cried tears of nostalgia (how dare them mess with my emotions like that!). I made this as a homage to Digimon Tri and an exercise to myself. This is a little more canon than my usual stuff, but I take liberties as always. **_And it contains some serious adult content. If you are a minor... proceed at your own risk!_**

Enjoy!

(on another note... why the hell does ffnet mess with my formatting so damn much?!)

* * *

**The Virgin Diary**

"_We're moving to Germany?"_

"_We are."_

"_Do I even have a say in this? It's my life, too, you know."_

"_You can choose to stay."_

**333**

"_You can't—what happened to all those adventures we'd promised we'd have?"_

"_I don't want to go—"_

"_I don't want you to go."_

_She was in a relationship, so just having these feelings for him was wrong. Still, there was something familiar and warm to his eyes, something that had been present since the day they met, seven years ago, something that made her fall in love with him over and over. Mimi's eyes went from his lips to his gaze and she couldn't help herself from leaning forward, one trembling inch at a time. He inched closer, too, his brown eyes golden under the dying sun that filtered through the car window._

_Tai's breath smelled of coke and rum and ice cream all at the same time. Mimi closed her eyes, about to do the forbidden, and the gap between was consumed. The touch of his lips burned her skin. Her lips gaped open to allow for his tongue and he pressed in without hesitation, as if he was meant to do so all along. His hands wrapped around her bared waist as he pushed her back against the back seat. The rough fabric of the old car seat prickled her skin, but it made no matter. What mattered was that she was melting under Tai's touch, and that this feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt before with Hiro, or any other boy._

Hiro.

_Mimi's mind cleared at the thought of her boyfriend. She recoiled from Tai's scorching touch and turned away, her eyes on anything but him. She heard him pressing himself against the other side of the backseat, doubtlessly just as appalled as her. It wasn't until a moment or two that she had the courage to turn and look him in the eyes._

_"Mimi…" Tai started but she shook her head._

_She pushed her tangled hair back and sighed heavily before saying, "I can't—what just happened—I'm sorry." The words hurt her just as they left her mouth. Oh how she wanted him, but she couldn't dare to become _that_ girl, or allow Tai to become _that_ guy._

_He was speechless. She could see his eyes changing. They weren't as sorry as they were angry._

"_I'm with Hiro and—"_

_But before she could finish her sentence they heard Matt's and Sora's chuckles as they approached the car. The air was heavy between Mimi and Tai when the other two teens entered, but not once did they notice their rift._

"_Sorry for the delay guys; Izzy wanted to show us this really cool website before we left," Matt said just as he turned the ignition of his beat-up car. "You guys shoulda stayed a little longer."_

"_Can we go?"_

"_Oh—sure."_

**333**

Mimi dipped a French fry in the ketchup of her plate and eyed it with disinterest. She wasn't one to play with her food, but today Mimi felt particularly out of it. Ever since she got out of Matt's car after being dropped off at her house last weekend all she did was think about Tai—which was fortunate in some respects, if there was anything positive to make of it. Making out with Tai had completely overshadowed the fact that her life was one step from changing forever, in more ways that she had originally expected.

At least if she wasted her hours thinking about him she wouldn't have to deal with feeling like a loser for staying with her boyfriend out of pity, to not add to the grievances of his life. Or deal with feeling like a selfish orphan for staying in Odaiba when her parents were getting ready to move to the other side of the planet without her. She could be tempted to feel like a cheater, but knew she was anything but.

"Why are you so mopey!" Her table trembled when Sora joined her in the cafeteria.

Mimi looked up, a little annoyed that Sora hadn't noticed a thing in her or in Tai since their little slip up last weekend.

"The world is a cruel place, why not be mopey?" Mimi wasn't even in the mood to hide her mood.

"True. But at least we can make the best of it." Sora was grinning so widely she figured she ought to just ask her what was up.

"Well why don't you go ahead and share the awesomeness?"

There was a dramatic pause from her part, until she pulled out a bent letter from her notebook and waved it in Mimi's face, saying, "Looks like you and I are gonna be roommates our freshman year at uni!"

That did it. The news refreshed her mood like water on a hot summer day. "Fuck yeah! Gosh Sora when did you find out and why didn't you tell me sooner? This is the picker upper I've needed all day!"

"It came in the mail this Friday I think, and my mom gave it to me but I didn't think much of it. I didn't tell you sooner because I had stuffed it in my backpack and only saw last period!"

Mimi laughed with her, thinking that she would feel less like an orphan if Sora, her self-proclaimed sister, stayed in her life for just a little longer. Her once smiling lips made a downward turn when she spotted Hiro coming in to the school cafeteria.

Sora must have noticed the cringe in her eyes, for she looked back and asked, "So what's going on with Hiro? I thought you told me you were going to break up with him."

Mimi sighed. "Yes I was. But before I said anything he told me how he didn't get that sport's scholarship and he wouldn't be able to go to uni yet. He broke down and told me that he was probably going to end up going to some exam prep school and work at the same time. And I felt real rotten to add to his problems, so I've been pretending like things have been the same."

"Come on Mimi, you know that's a terrible idea… If you're not into him you need to just rip the bandage."

Mimi wanted to glare at Sora. Easy for her to say; she had been in a relationship with Matt since they were in the ninth grade, and it looked like it was gonna go all the way to marriage. Sora never had to worry about guys. Never had to worry about who might be into her or who might be stalking, and never worry about being head over heels for someone she couldn't have…

Tai and a handful of other soccer players walked into the cafeteria late. They all hollered to the food lines while he stood by the doors of the dining hall, eyes trying to spot her or the rest of his friends. Their gazes met for a brief moment, and she could still see anger in his face. Tai turned without even acknowledging her presence and walked to the food line behind his teammates.

Mimi's stomach fluttered uncomfortably. She hated this weird love she had for Tai ever since the day they met. Her infatuation for him came and went with the seasons, apparently, but it was always out of sync with him. She liked him back when he liked Sora, and several summers ago when they went into the Digital World again and he was too into saving the world to be into her, and even when he was about to break up with his diva ex-girlfriend but Hiro had come along… and now, once again. It made her wonder if she should just give it a rest and admit that they are never meant to be together, no matter how good it might feel.

Sora saw her countenance change, and she followed her gaze towards the food line. "Wait a minute… I know that face."

Mimi sunk deeper into her chair so her face was half hidden under the table and Sora wouldn't be able to see the guilt in her.

"Tai again?"

"Tai is one of my best friends. Calm down."

Sora examined her shrewdly. "Tai is your best friend whom you have crushed on at least ten times before?"

"Would you rather I just cut him off my life so I can stop crushing on him so sporadically?"

She paused, as if figuring out how to say something nasty as kindly as possible. "Wait—you're not telling me you like him now?"

"Ugh. Sora!"

"Just—if he's your best friend I'm sure I don't have to tell you to be kind to his feelings."

She was about to say, _and what about my feelings?_ when suddenly Kari joined them in the table with quite the melodrama.

"What's up?" Sora's interest went straight to the younger girl.

"Dude. Please tell me you've heard of this little Virgin Diary that's going around."

"The what?"

"Virgin Diary?"

"That sounds like a horror movie."

"Well it's about to become a thing of reality," Kari arched her brow as she opened her brown lunch bag and fished for her food within.

"Well what is it?" The sound of a Virgin Diary made Mimi want to cringe. She was so glad she had less than a month of high school left. She was so done with it.

Kari sighed and pursed her lips as she eyed a table full of hollering teens across the cafeteria. "I saw Chiyo prancing about with it and she offered me to take a look to fill it in. They've made some stupid game where you're supposed to guess who's still a virgin or not and you're supposed to tell if you know if someone has been fucking around or whatever."

Yep, Mimi was so done with high school.

"Did our names come up?" Sora asked.

Kari made a face as she swallowed a bite of her apple. "Yeah… all of our names are there." There was an awkward silence in which both Mimi and Sora screwed their faces in disgust, so Kari continued, "They have two columns, one called_ virgins_ and the other called _fucked_. And they have some kind of betting system that you can bet money on individuals before looking at the columns and another game that you're supposed to guess how long until someone goes from _virgin_ to _fucked_."

The whole idea was so fucked up that it made Mimi laugh out loud. Both Kari and Sora looked at her as if she was mental.

"I don't see how this is funny. What have they said about us?"

Kari sighed loudly as if she was regretting telling them about it in the first place. "I guess I'm being the better friend by telling you guys before it goes viral. I mean, it's pretty viral already—"

"Kari tell us!" Sora whined.

"Ok. They pretty much have labeled all the seniors and juniors and some of the lower classmen, but of us they have you and Matt and Tai and Davis under _fucked_. And they have me and T.K. and Mimi and Izzy and Cody and Ken and Yolei under _virgin_."

Sora slumped her head on the table and Mimi shrugged and said, "Well that sounds pretty accurate to me."

"Really?" Kari asked in surprise, her eyes going from Sora to Mimi.

"What can I say, sorry you've been out of the loop but Sora and Matt are having sex—"

"_Mimi!_" Sora gasped and turned to see if anyone around them had heard, but everyone was just minding their own business like usual. "And is that there because you've been giving information on this Virgin Diary, Mimi?"

"Dude chill out. I'm sure Matt was so stoked after the first time that he went and told Tai and Tai told Davis and Davis told everyone in the soccer team and that's how things go."

"And are you sure Mimi's bit is accurate?" Sora was just turning bitter now.

"Come on, Sora. You know I would have told you." Then her attention shifted to Kari who, once again, was making faces of disgust. "What?"

"There's a bet on you, Mimi."

"Why the hell? By?"

"Hiro made a bet that you would go over to the _fucked_ column by the end of this month." Kari's words pierced through her like icy water. She couldn't believe that the person that was supposed to call himself her boyfriend would have the audacity to bet on something so petty.

Mimi fumed and Sora rolled her eyes as she said, "If you need any more reason to dump him, there's that."

Mimi sunk on her chair again. Breaking up with someone wasn't the piece of cake that Sora was making it out to be.

"I don't really have much time to eat, I have homework due next period that I haven't finished. I just came by to let you guys in on the current academic drama," Kari said lightheartedly and finished her apple. "I'm gonna go finish my lunch at the library, ok?"

"Thanks Kari, I guess…" Mimi replied.

The younger girl stood up, paused as if considering something else, and asked Sora, "You guys are being safe, right?"

Sora's face turned the color of her flaming hair and Mimi spit out her drink in a burst of chuckles. "Of course, Kari!" Sora gasped as if everyone should know better.

"She practically wrote the book on safe—double layering on protection and everything," Mimi laughed after she recovered from the drink going into her nostrils. The fact that this Virgin Diary was directing the cringe-fest at someone other than herself was quite amusing to Mimi.

Sora was glaring at her the entire time. "You're getting quite the kicks out of this, aren't you?" She asked once Kari was out of earshot.

"Shame on you for never telling our little Kari that you are being sexually active," Mimi just continued on the jape.

Sora crossed her arms, deciding to change the subject now that she realized that Tai was sitting with his other friends at another table. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Mimi daren't tell Sora that they were making out in Matt's backseat just a couple days past, so she answered with another question, "Do you think Tai is the type of guy to play around?"

"Mimi… You know better than anyone else that he would never do that to you. I see you two and he treats you like family. Sure he's played around with plenty of girls, but you're not just anyone to him. I don't even know why I have to remind you of that. Anyways, you shouldn't be worrying about him now; you should be worrying about dumping that ape that placed a bet on your virginity."

**333**

The sea of grass surrounding the school fields rustled with the passing of a late spring breeze. It caught Mimi by surprise, tangling her hair and rustling her school skirt. Mimi twirled with the wind and held her skirt, else it lifted her clothes and exposed her undergarments. The breeze came and went, but she didn't mind. Weather like this made it wonderful to lounge outside, and half of her wished she had brought her homework to give her an excuse to sit under a tree while she waited for Hiro to come out of baseball practice.

In her daydreams it was Tai, not Hiro, who came around from the soccer fields and kissed her and twirled her in the air after a long day of school. In her daydreams it had always been Tai, but he was never the type to be into her. To him she was probably too spoiled, too bratty, too boring to ever peak his interest. Or at least that's what she imagined.

Mimi always figured that everything he did for her was out of friendship. Tai was the type to bring her ice cream for her toothache after the visit to the dentist, or take her to the movies to watch the latest vampire romance when no one else would, or let her borrow his jacket on those days that was colder than anticipated and both her arms and legs were exposed. But all because he was Tai, and Mimi was one of _his _Digidestined. Tai was also the type to always have some kind of buxom cheerleader or diva swooning over him, and Mimi had nothing on them to compete. She didn't have the biggest boobs or the roundest ass or the best makeup… she was just Mimi.

But last Saturday turned her perception of him upside down. They had gone to the pool at Izzy's new apartment complex, and she could try to tell herself that he had started to give her those smiles that made her melt that same day, but such was not the case. The smiles had been there before Saturday; they had been there for most of the semester, she realized now after thinking about it. And they had laughed and joked and drank together, but not enough to say that their kiss was enabled by the booze.

Did he like her back? Then why wouldn't he talk to her? Was it her fault for shutting him down with her poor excuse of a boyfriend? Mimi felt like an idiot, and knew she probably deserved it.

Hiro came out of practice all sweaty and flushed just as the sun was beginning to set. He offered her a charming smile and a sloppy kiss, which she only returned half-heartedly. "There's my princess! How is it that our first kiss today is when school ends?"

"Maybe if you weren't so popular…" Mimi tried to play it off, but the truth was that she made an effort to avoid him.

He wrapped his arm around her as they headed together to the student parking lot, the feel of his slick arm making Mimi's stomach revolt. She tried to shake him off, but he must have mistaken her movements and brought her closer to him. In moments like this she consoled herself knowing that there was a silver lining to everything, and their relationship was not an exception. Sure, he might not be the best boyfriend in the world, but his companionship was better than being alone. And being alone terrified her, especially now that her parents were going to be five thousand or more miles away from her.

"Hiro, I wanted to talk to you about something," she told him as they got settled on his car.

He gave her an angry look, guessing what those famous words meant. "Babe I told you, not now, I'm really bummed out about not getting that scholarship," he said as he leant forward and slithered his hand in between her thighs.

Mimi squiggled away, annoyed. "What—no, seriously. I heard about that stupid Virgin Diary," she raised an eyebrow and finally had to move his hand away, for he was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

"Oh. That."

"Yes and my friend Kari told me you put a bet on me! What makes you think that's ok?"

Hiro unbuckled his seatbelt and practically leant towards her all the way, his eyes changing to something Mimi did not want. "So what babe? You know it's bound to happen." He circled her shoulders with one arm and slid his other hand under her skirt. "I know you've been saving yourself for your special someone, but when two people fall in love they can't help but want to give themselves to each other," he said as his fingers neared her panties, sending shivers down her spine.

_Oh how fucking poetic of you_. Suddenly, she remembered why she wanted to break up with him in the first place. "I don't love you," Mimi told him, pressing her hand against his that slithered upwards, to stop him from going any further. "And I'm not going to be bet away like some sexualized piece of meat."

The color rose to his face. He withdrew his other hand and forcefully cupped her breast, so that he had both hands pinned against her panties and her chest. Mimi gasped, "Hiro, what are you doing? Let me go and stop being stupid."

"Oh, wanting to fuck my own girlfriend is stupid, is it?" The anger in his voice made her tremble.

"Forcing yourself onto me is, especially since—"

He cut her off, "What, you're gonna run off and tell your bodyguards Tai and Matt? That you had sex with your boyfriend? Big fucking deal! No one cares about you that much!"

His words made her eyes sting with the buildup of tears. "Let me go. I'm breaking up with you; I'm not your girlfriend anymore," she told him in a quivering, soft voice.

"_What?_"

"I was trying to give you a chance, but you have always been the same chauvinistic pig and you're not about to change. I can't stand you. I can't stand the way you look; the way you smell; the way you kiss; so just let me go."

Nostrils flared, the hand that cupped her breast shot up to clasp her neck, and he pressed his other hand harder into her panties, hurting her nether parts.

"Hi—Hiro…" Her tears were on freefall as her mind raced through a million possible scenarios of what he would—could—do. Why didn't she end this sooner in better terms? Why did she have to open her big, stupid mouth and anger him? Would it have been better if she had just allowed him to have his way with her?

Just as she was beginning to have wild, terrifying thoughts of being raped here in the school parking lot, Hiro growled in exasperation and released hold of her, sitting back down on his seat. "Fine. We are through. Get out," he said as his eyes stared blankly ahead.

Mimi couldn't believe her luck. Perhaps she had misjudged him; perhaps he was just a chauvinistic asshole, and not a chauvinistic rapist. She lifted her backpack from her feet and exited his car without a second glance. She hurried towards the curve, flinching at the sound of his car screeching away.

She settled herself by the sidewalk, folding her skirt under her as she sat. Mimi took one long, relieved breath, allowing her emotions to surface all at full force. Tears flooded her eyes, soaked her face, and the sobs followed; loud and unapologetic.

Mimi could still feel the phantom sensation of his fingers trailing up her leg and onto the folds of her panty. She might have left the exchange unscathed, but her heart still hurt with the notion of what could have happened. How could he be so vile to her? How could he treat her like nothing more than an object? As an inferior individual under his possession that owed him sex?

Mimi withdrew her phone instinctively, stopping when she pulled up her dad's contact. _Daddy…_ No. Her parents were in Tokyo taking care of their visas. She scrolled down to Sora's contact and dialed her. The phone rang once, twice, thrice, and finally went to voicemail. Mimi sobbed even harder. Was this what was to become of her life when her parents moved away? Would she be in a world alone? She needed a ride, needed someone…

_Tai?_

Tai pulled in to the school's parking lot in his dad's cherry corolla within minutes of her phone call. The sight of him rushing out of his car to come to her aid was a thing she had only imagined in daydreams. He hugged her tight, his body tensing as she explained what had happened with Hiro in-between sobs.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?"

Mimi dared not look him in the eyes, afraid that he was being serious. "Please, just take me home." His nostrils flared as he battled with himself inwardly. Mimi could see it in his eyes. There was something primal in him that wanted to hurt Hiro, but it wasn't something she wanted to see just yet. "_Please_."

**333**

They drove to her empty home in silence. Tai offered to stay at her apartment for the remainder of the night to keep her company—an offer she couldn't resist—and lounged in her bedroom while she cleaned up. Mimi showered with the water turned hot all the way. The burning of her skin was therapeutic, as if she was ridding herself of a past skin. And she cried again, so when she finally stepped out, it was under a new breath of air.

Mimi wrapped herself in her pink bathrobe and came into her bedroom. Tai smiled at her—the same smile never failed to make her weak in the knees—and patted the spot on the bed next to him. A small laughed escaped her lips when she saw that he had put on Cartoon Network.

"Tai, thank you so much for coming to get me," she said as she tugged her robe tighter around her body and approached him. "Everyone else was unavailable… After my parents move away, will it always be that way?"

He must have heard the slight tremble in her voice, for he stood and extended his hand out, offering her another embrace. "No, Mimi. We are your family; I am your family."

"But Sora—"

He smiled, "She was probably caught up in her own moment, but I am here for you. We are all family, ever since that first day of summer camp."

Mimi pursed her lips, "Still, I can't help but feel lonely. I already feel lonely and my parents haven't even left! Does this mean I should move with them? That I'm not ready to face the world on my own?"

Something changed in him. That serious look took over his eyes once again, and Mimi's heart thundered while she waited for what he would say. Tai swallowed hard, "No, Mimi. No one expects you to get through what just happened alone." She knew there was something else at the tip of his tongue, so she waited in silence a few moments more. "Besides, I don't want you to leave again. Please stay."

Mimi couldn't help the curving of her lips. Her plan had always been to stay, but all she needed was that slightest bit of reassurance. She felt teary again, though this time in a good way.

"Do you need me to step out so you can change?" Tai asked her sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Mimi didn't care, so she shook her head, followed him to the bed, and nestled herself next to him. The cartoons on the TV kept them entertained for a short while, until Tai was the one to interrupt their quiet spell. "You know, I was considering picking a fight with Hiro all day long."

This caught Mimi by surprise. "Why?"

"Did you know he was placing bets on you—wait… you've heard about the Virgin Diary, right?" Tai met her gaze with a slight blush.

Mimi looked away, feeling quite silly that now Tai and the rest of the school knew about her private life. "Yeah, that's what started this whole mess. But I guess this was the little push I needed to break up with him…"

"There's a silver lining to everything?" He asked her with a smirk, neither she nor he noticing the gap between them receding. "I read the diary, yes, but I wasn't prepared for some of the things I found out, about us, you know?"

Oh she knew. Her heart fluttered, half of her embarrassed and half of her wondering what he thought of her current _status_.

Tai licked his lips, closer than ever, and Mimi found herself feeling self-conscious of the mint in her breath. "I wanted to pick a fight because you're worth a lot more than just some stupid bet, because I was furious that he was your boyfriend and was talking about you in that way."

Her gaze traveled down to his hand, which was caressing her covered arm and working its way up to her shoulder, stopping right by the side of her lips. His touch sent jolts of pleasure down her belly, making her tremble ever so slightly…

"Tai…"

The silence between them was heavy, alluring, and so still that she was sure Tai could hear the tremors of her frenzied heart.

"Mimi," he swallowed hard, "May I?" The tenor in his voice was thicker, sensual and more masculine than ever before. Mimi was so transfixed by the sight of him, eyes heavy and cheeks blushed, that she almost forgot to reply.

Her nod was all he needed. He closed the distance between their mouths, testing her with the softest of kisses. She kissed him back, giving him the encouragement to allow his tongue to roam. The lack of trepidation in his lips left Mimi in a blissful high; it felt so right and she wanted more. She nibbled his lower lip and met his tongue with hers, further validating his actions. Never mind that her ex-boyfriend had tried to force himself onto her—all she cared about was Tai and the overwhelming feelings she had for him.

Tai had buried one hand in her tousled hair and was squeezing the inside of her thigh with the other. Their mouths parted, and it was when their gazes me that Mimi realized he was looking for permission. He pulled away in a sudden moment of realization, causing her to whimper as she missed his touch. His clouded chocolate eyes met with her honeys, the silence pleasant between them, and he finally asked, "Mimi—I know what I want, but, are you sure you want to—to do this?"

"Do this…" She breathed, already knowing the answer.

Tai's face was beet red when he said, "I want to make you mine."

She spared him by leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his as she whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her answer made way for the plethora of emotions both had buried deep down for each other. Mimi was sure of this just by the way he looked at her, as if she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. She wanted to pinch herself, to see if she would wake and realize that this was all just a dream. Tai's touch brought her back to reality though, for nothing in the world was realer than what she felt for him.

He slid back her bathrobe, exposing the perked mounds on her chest. Mimi had the urge to withdraw, afraid that she wasn't appropriate enough for him, but the amazement in his eyes swept all her worries away. She arched her back as his hand grasped one breast, squeezing and folding one rosy nipple before eagerly traveling to the other.

He came in for a kiss to her lips, trailing his lips down her chin, her neck, her collarbone, all the while his hand worked to push back her robe and expose her flushed body. Mimi tried to keep quiet, to not sound like the girls that came on those dumb pornos, but couldn't help the sighs and moans that left her lips in response to his touch.

Tai had a silly smile to him when he said, "You are more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Mimi hiccupped a giggle, "The great Tai Kamiya _imagined_ me?"

He bit his lips, which had curled up to a smirk, and admitted, "More than once."

His hand found its way back to her inner thigh, where it massaged its way to the moist folds between her legs. He was trying hard to maintain his composure, she could see, but his sighs gave away that he wasn't as collected as he let on. He leant in for a kiss as a finger slipped into her slick entrance. Mimi's spine curled forward, trembling in a surge of pleasure unknown to her until now.

Tai's finger massaged her gently, moving in and out, making her yearn for more. Mimi pushed him back to pull his t-shirt off. Her hands pressed against his bared chest, feeling the muscles under his skin as she worked her way down to the bulge in his pants. She licked her lips and met his gaze, sharing the secret, unspoken message that she was ready for him.

Tai pulled away, hesitating for a split second at the buckle of his belt, but her eyes encouraged him on. He slipped his belt off and pulled his jeans down, revealing the quite noticeable bulge in his boxers. Her heart thundered as she leant forward and slipped his last layer of clothes down. The sight of his erect manhood left her speechless, yet nothing felt more natural than the act of pulling him down and inviting him to settle in-between her legs.

Mimi felt herself tremble uncontrollably in excitement and anticipation as her folds opened for him. He leaned on one elbow to her side, breathing heavily and watching her cautiously, careful to catch any change in her countenance or signs of discomfort. Mimi had tensed, so he cupped her chin and whispered, "Trust me, it will be ok."

She swallowed, her eyes rounding. This was something that had to happen; that she wanted to happen, but was too afraid to initiate.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah—always."

"Focus on me, then." Tai readjusted her legs around him and slowly rocked in and out, wetting the head of his shaft and each time pressing harder into her entrance. He captured her gaze and gave his hips one strong, definitive thrust that left Mimi gasping. Her insides had been ripped in half. She panted; the corner of her eyes burning with tears as Tai started to thrust into her gently, allowing her to mold to his size.

Eventually she forgot all about her pain. She fixated on Tai while she allowed the throbbing in her inner core to subside. He had closed his eyes and was chewing on his lower lip, focusing on the thrusting of his hips; his body deluged with sensation. She watched him in-between sighs, melting in every possible way at the sight of him so overcome with pleasure—pleasure that she was entirely culpable of.

Mimi, too, trembled under him, her insides writhing at the pressure that mounted with the way that he pumped forward and the way his manhood filled her up so perfectly. There was something so primal about his movements that drove her over the edge. She clung to him desperately, and he embraced her back, lips tracing kisses everywhere and anywhere they made contact with her.

Nothing in this world could compare to the overwhelming feeling of belonging that his mere touch gave her. It was as if she had been molded for this encounter, as if he going inside her created a chemical and metaphysical reaction that turned them into one whole, perfect being. Mimi realized that all those years of her falling in and out of love for him, all meant to lead to this moment, because they simply belonged to be together.

Mimi buckled her hips upwards, falling into an instinctual rhythm that was slowly driving Tai insane. She grappled at his back, her fingers sensing the ripple of his muscles and the perspiration on his skin, and she whimpered at how _he_ was making her feel. "Tai," his name came out in a gasp of words that made him stop suddenly.

"Mim—Mimi—are you ok?" His voice trembled. "Am I hurting you? I'll stop."

Mimi had to dig her nails onto his forearm to stop him from moving away. "No… No. It just feels so good."

He leant on his side again, his thrusts more focused and deliberate than before. He was hitting a different spot now, and quickly becoming aware of the effect it had on her. Mimi writhed underneath him, clenching and gushing around his unyielding manhood. "No, no, no—" she let out in a shuffle of moans, but stopped herself and switched to "_yes, yes, yes,_" else he stopped himself again. He felt so delicious, so exquisite, that she dug her nails into his skin and held onto him for dear life. He was bringing her closer to the edge, pushing her off the cliff that was this delirious pleasure.

"_Oh God_—" Tai breathed in a restrained gasp as he pumped deep into her core, nearing his climax, and stars erupted in Mimi's eyes. The world came in and out of focus as the dam that were her insides overflowed—as waves of pleasure burst from her center and traveled all the way to her legs, arms, fingertips.

Tai, too, had buried his head by her perspiring neck, speechless and gasping at his own release. Their bodies trembled together, Tai's weight suffocating her as if he had melted on top of her. She would have said something, too, but she was still panting, struggling to comprehend what had happened. Her body had turned the contexture of butter and she wasn't in any position to regain control just yet. Finally, Tai moved, withdrawing himself with the utmost care, and nestled himself by her side.

"Tai… you and I…" Mimi said in the gentlest of whispers.

"Belong," he finished for her—not too boldly, but with just enough conviction that she knew he understood her, that they were under the same wavelength and frequency in a universe so full of noise and chaos.

Her honeys met his chocolates and she smiled. He looked so beautiful flushed and tousled, so much so that she never wanted him to move away. Her fingers touched his lips and her stomach fluttered when they curved to a kiss, his actions further validating that this weren't an accident, that every action and emotion was as deliberate as it could be. "I don't want to sound crazy or rushed, but…" she gulped, "I've always felt so strongly for you, so pulled, so—"

"In love?"

Something got caught in her throat. She wanted to cry but had no tears. Instead, she nudged forward, nuzzling her face on his neck. "Am I crazy?" She asked, afraid of what his answer would be. Mimi felt him move his head in a _no_, "Is this too fast?"

"It's perfect," Tai moved back so that he was able to look at her again and wrapped her lithe frame under one arm and in-between his legs, "You're perfect."

Mimi flipped the comforter of her bed so that they were both covered underneath before hugging him tight. There was something that was nagging at her in the back of her mind, and she figured the sooner she admitted it the better, for both of them, "We didn't use protection…"

"I know. And I ain't got any excuses for it other that I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. But we'll deal with whatever happens together. It's like I told you, we are family."

Mimi decided she liked his answer. "I guess tomorrow we'll change my name to the other side of the column," she chortled.

Tai gave her a look, and with a smirk on his lips asked, "And let that prick win his bet?"

"What sweeter revenge than for him to know it wasn't with him?"

* * *

Please leave a review :).


End file.
